All a Nightmare
by Silver Wolf Tamer
Summary: One day we wake up and relise that this life were living isn't a dream, its a nightmare," Tristan said, looking up at the stars. May be a TristanOC


All a Nightmare

"Aaliyah, come here for a moment." A middle aged woman called towards a hut made of stretched animal pelts.

"What would you like mother… I… Father are you going some where?" 11 year old Aaliyah stepped out of the small hut, only to come face to face with all 20 people of the rather larger village, who where gathered around her father who stood with his old, but loyal mount.

"I wish it was me that they were taking, but I am too old," her father muttered as she mother pulled her into a bone breaking hug, and then pushed her towards the horse.

"What's going on!" Aaliyah demanded as she was picked up and roughly plopped onto the saddle of the horse.

"Her she is sir, she is the oldest child in the village, the oldest boy is only 3," Her father lead the horse and her over to a particularly nasty looking Roman soldier.

"Very well, she will have to do; she'll make a good wife for one of the soldiers in a few years, hurry up and say your good byes!" The soldier then turned and headed back to the head of the group.

"Daddy, where am I going?" Aaliyah questioned, fear flickering across her blue eyes.

"You're going to Britain, where exactly I'm not sure. Always remember us and please come back one day a Knight, not the wife of one!" her father choked out, and then turned and walked away, leaving at the edge of the village.

"Come, and don't even think of trying to escape, or we will burn down your home and kill your family!" A soldier snarled as she approached the group which, she took note of consisted of all boys and men.

"What's wrong?" A boy with curly brown hair asked as he slowed down a bit so to ride beside her.

"I don't want to be 'wife' of a knight!" Aaliyah muttered as the boy nodded his head.

"I wouldn't want to be the wife of a knight either!" he joked, trying to cheer her up. Incrougaed by her giggles he continued, "I'm Lancelot."

"I'm Aaliyah. Do you know how long we are going to be gone?"

"15 years, not including the months it will take to get to our post!" Lancelot said, mocking the head Roman soldier, causing her to start giggling again.

"Well, at least I can spend the next 15 years with a friend," Aaliyah stated, causing Lancelot to fall into a silence.

"I've never had a friend who's a girl before," Lancelot said causing Aaliyah to grin at him.

"We'll get used to it; you're stuck with me now!"

For the next month and a half the two began to grow closer, and they soon went from the two of them to the four of them after Galahad and Gawain joined there little group. For the four, life was good considering the conditions of being taken from there lives and suddenly trusted into another.

"Lancelot! There's something wrong with Sabe!" Aaliyah cried one morning, as she tried to shake the sleeping boy awake.

"What's wrong with her?" Lancelot questioned as he cracked an eye open only to find everyone else asleep.

"She laid down and is breathing heavy! I think she might be going in to labor!"

"What!"

"I didn't even know she was! My father never mentioned anything!"

"Come on lets go to her!" In recorded time Lancelot was on his feet, running around sleeping lumps and over to Sabe.

"Who are you?" Aaliyah questioned a boy upon finding him petting a now standing Sabe.

"Tristan, you boy, go get a Roman! Were going to need help keeping her up" he muttered as Lancelot ran of to the nearest Roman.

"What can I do?" Aaliyah asked as Tristan moved aside.

"Keep her calm." Moments later Lancelot returned with a hassled looking Roman solider.

"You two boys back here with me, I will need help pulling." And with that said they spent the next two hours helping the horse through labor. Finally after a great struggle the foal was brought into the world of the living.

"The mothers not going to make it," a second soldier muttered to the first as everyone started waking up, referring to Sabe who now lay on her side, struggling to breath.

"Boys hold her down," soldier 1 said pointing to the fallen horse, "you will want to leave girl!"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Very well." Slowly approaching the horse he pulled out his sowards and quickly plunged it into the dying heart of the horse.

"I'm sorry" Lancelot said as he gave her a quick hug before mounting his horse half an hour later.

"It's okay, now I will just have to keep this little Demon alive." The young foal had accidentally bit the fingers of a soldier as he had tied the long piece of rope around its neck, causing the man to suggest naming the foal Demon.

"Ya." Lancelot muttered as he rode a bit ahead of her.

"Move out!" A voice yelled as all with horse mounted and those with out found some one to ride with or walk.

"Come on you" Aaliyah muttered pulling the little foal along with her by a rope around its neck.

"Get up," came Tristan's voice as he demounted and took the rope attacked to the foals neck and tied it to his saddle.

"Thanks." Aaliyah said as she pulled her self onto the saddle and was soon followed by Tristan who settled in behind her.

"Nerisa had a colt of her own a couple months a go so she can give your little Demon milk," Tristan muttered, unsure at the comfort he felt around her.

5 Months Later

"Here we are your post! Soon you will meet your future commander and begin training. And you little miss; your fate shall be decided!" The head Raman soldier grinned as he received glares from a hand full of the boy including the little Demon who snorted at the Roman as he rode past.

After spend 5 months on the same horse Tristan and Aaliyah had slowly begun to form a unique friendship that would, in time allow them to trust each other above all other humans. Lancelot and Aaliyah also grew closer, but as siblings. During the months of traveling Aaliyah had become friends with many of the boys, who all took to looking after her.

"Just think, 15 years of following the orders of some stupid Roman pig who thinks he owns us!" Lancelot muttered quietly to Tristan and Aaliyah.

"Kill him in battle with a bow, no one will know." Tristan said causing Lancelot to remember to thank him for the idea later.

"Lancelot quit whining!" Aaliyah laughed as they were lined up for a viewing by the future commander.

Moments later a monk came around the corner followed by a young boy. Lead by the commanding Roman soldier, they slowly made there way down the line. Upon reaching Aaliyah they stopped.

"We had a bit of a problem at one village who had no boys old enough so they sent her," the soldier commented as the young boy walked up to her.

"I'm Arthur."

"I'm Aaliyah."

"Do you want to be a knight with the rest of us?" the boy, know known as Arthur asked causing the monk to smile and the soldier to frown.

"Boy, she is a woman, she should be wed to one of the knights not fighting along side of them!" the soldier cried.

"So, if she wants to be a knight she can. Do you wanna?" Arthur asked as he wait for a reply.

"Sounds like fun!" Aaliyah exclaimed, joy dancing in her eyes.

"She'll never make it through the training!" The solider scolded loud enough for everyone to here, then was gone with a swish of his cape.

15 Years Later

"Has anyone seen Tristan or Aaliyah? They're not in their rooms." Gawain questioned as he walked into the barn.

"I sent them ahead to make sure the roads clear, knights! Let's go get your freedom!" Arthur said with a smile as all the knights mounted there loyal horses and took off from the barn at a steady pace.

The land was silent as Tristan and Aaliyah slowly made there way across an open green field. Over the past 15 years, Aaliyah had grown into a strong willed woman, as well as physical strong due to intense training from Tristan in scouting and his fight techniques.

With dark brown hair braided down to her waist and alert deep blue eyes, she was easily one of the deadliest of the knights.

Tristan too had greatly changed. Shaggy hair almost to his shoulders with pieces braided to the side to stop parts from blocking his vision, he had eyes like steel. Never showing any emotion except towards his horse, his hawk and Aaliyah.

When there training had begun when they first arrived, he was the only one who knew how to shoot a bow and wield a sowards. Instantly he began teaching his ways to Aaliyah, the only human he was truly comfortable around.

"Its too quiet, something's going to happen," Aaliyah muttered pulling Demons head up to stop him from eating; all the while Tristan scanned the edge of the forest.

"I agree."

"So what are you going to do once we're finally free?"

"I'll spend my days wandering, I've never had a true home to return to," Tristan muttered swatting flies of Nerisa's neck.

"You're always welcome to follow me home," Aaliyah said, smiling as she noticed a rare smile take hold of the cold scouts face. As they fell into the scilence if the land, distant hoof beats could be heard as Arthur and the knights drew closer.

"Alls clear," Tristan said as he and Aaliyah kicked their horses into an even pace with the other knights. Minutes later the seven knights and there commander stopped atop a small hill.

"As promised, the Bishops carriage," Gawain said.

"Our freedom boys, and girl," Galahad said as a grin took hold of his face.

"I can almost taste it!" Bors joked.

"And your passage to Roman Arthur," Lancelot stated in an almost sad voice. 15 years of watching each others backs had turned the two into best friends quickly.

"Something is wrong," Aaliyah muttered to Tristan, when suddenly an arrow flew out of the trees and embedded itself in the chest of one of the Ramon soldiers guarding the carriage.

"Woads!" Tristan said as they quickly urged there horse's into a fast passé towards the ambush.

A/N:

Hey people, hope you like sorry if you didn't. Sorry if it sucks, I have not been have the best week. The high school I go to keeps reptile in one of the class rooms and has a Living Lab group who stay after school on certain days and care for the animals. On the first day back we found one of the turtles that had been left for the break dead even thought the teacher would come in a care for it. And During 4th period yesterday the class across the hall found the baby corn snake that had gone missing dead! (Tear)

Anyway, I saw the King Arthur movie when we rented it and I was hooked, then it got to the end and Tristan died! That is the only movie that can make me cry, so sad, poor Tristan… So after about the 15th time I watched it I got this idea. Sorry it's not too original of an idea. R/R if you want. If you do, do you think I should pair Tristan and Aaliyah and have them live, etc...


End file.
